mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Donkey Kong Country (série télévisée)
15 août 1998 |dernière diff=Inconnu 7 juillet 2000 }} Donkey Kong Country est une série télévisée franco-canadienne basée sur le jeu Donkey Kong Country, diffusée originellement en France à partir du 4 septembre 1996 puis aux États-Unis du 15 août 1998 au 7 juillet 2000. La série est également diffusée en Australie à partir de décembre 2009. La série compte au total 40 épisodes réparties en 3 saisons. La série télévisée est l'une des premières à présenter une animation entièrement réalisée en images de synthèse. Si la série est assez bien reçue en France et au Japon, les avis sont plutôt mitigés dans le reste du monde. Toutefois, la série a su se positionner en tant que série culte bien qu'aujourd'hui elle est souvent parodiée de manière plutôt ironique. Nintendo a lui-même reconnu cette série comme une série importante. Par ailleurs, certains éléments de la série sont par la suite apparus dans certains épisodes de la série Donkey Kong Country comme dans Donkey Kong 64, sorti un an après la première diffusion de la série aux États-Unis. Parallèlement à la série, une émission a été produite et n'est disponible qu'en France. Elle s'intitule La planète de Donkey Kong (plus connu sous le nom de DKTV) et est produite par Medialab, un studio français qui a également réalisé la première saison de la série télévisée. Distribution (voix) Voix françaises thumb|200px|right|La famille Kong dans la série (de gauche à droite) : Funky Kong, Donkey Kong, Bluster Kong, Candy Kong, Cranky Kong, Diddy Kong et Dixie Kong. * Franck Capillery : Donkey Kong * Hervé Grull : Diddy Kong (saison 1) * Lucile Boulanger : Diddy Kong (saison 2) * Emmanuel Curtil : Funky Kong * Yves Massicotte : Cranky Kong (saison 1) * Yves Barsacq : Cranky Kong (saison 2) * Camille Cyr-Desmarais : Candy Kong (saison 1) * Odile Schmitt : Candy Kong (saison 2) * Éric Gaudry : King K. Rool (saison 1) * Daniel Beretta : King K. Rool / Krusha (saison 2) * Daniel Lesourd : Bluster Kong (saison 1) * Patrice Dozier : Bluster Kong / Eddie le yéti (saison 2) * Jean Brousseau : Klump (saison 1) * Jacques Bouanich : Klump (saison 2) * Michel Tugot-Doris : Voix additionnelles * Annie Barclay : Voix additionnelles Voix américaines * Richard Yearwood : Donkey Kong * Sterling Jarvis : Donkey Kong (chant) * Andrew Sabiston : Diddy Kong * Joy Tanner : Candy Kong / Baby Kong / Clone de Candy * Aron Tager : Cranky Kong * Ben Campbell : King K. Rool * Adrian Truss : Général Klump * Louise Vallace : Dixie Kong * Donald Burda : Bluster Kong * Len Carlson : Krusha / Green Kroc / Kong Fu * Damon D'Oliveira : Funky Kong / Eddie * Lawrence Bayne : Inka Dinka Doo * Rick Jones : Polly Roger * Ron Rubin : Capitaine Slurvy / Klap Trap Jr. * John Stocker : Kutlass Voix japonaises * Kōichi Yamadera : Donkey Kong * Megumi Hayashibara : Diddy Kong * Mika Kanai : Candy Kong * Ryūsei Nakao : Cranky Kong * Becky : Dixie Kong * Banana Ice : Funky Kong * Daiki Nakamura : Bluster Kong * Jūrōta Kosugi : King K. Rool * Keiichi Sonobe : Klump / Inka Dinka Doo * Tomohisa Asô : Krusha * Katsuhisa Hōki : Capitaine Skurvy * Kenyu Horiuchi : Eddie Épisodes Cette section reprend l'ordre de '''production' des épisodes, différente de l'ordre de diffusion de ceux-ci.'' Saison 1 Saison 2 Saison 3 Paroles du générique Français Oh ! Ha ! Oh, ha ! Donkey Kong ! Héééééééééé là ! Regardez là-bas ! Le voilà, banana slamma' ! Donkey Kong ! Oh ! Ha ! Oh, ha ! Donkey Kong ! Oh ! Ha ! Oh, ha ! Donkey Kong ! Héééééééééé là ! Regardez là-bas ! Le voilà, banana slamma' ! Le héros de Kongo Bongo ! Héééééééééé là ! Donkey Kong enfin le voilà ! Il arrive, banana slamma' ! Oooooooh, ha ! Anglais Hoo! Hah! Hoo, hah! Donkey Kong! Heeeeyyyyyy, oh! Look out down below! Here he comes, banana slamma'! Donkey Kong! Hoo! Hah! Hoo, hah! Donkey Kong! Hoo! Hah! Hoo, hah! Donkey Kong! Heeeeyyyyyy, oh! Look out down below! Here he comes, banana slamma'! Kongo Bongo's hero! Heeeeyyyyyy, oh! Donkey Kong, let's go, let's go! Here he comes, banana slamma'! Hooooo, HAH! Produits dérivés La série a donné lieu à plusieurs produits dérivés et plus particulièrement au Japon. Les épisodes sont sortis en cassettes VHS : Donkey Kong Country (cassette - volume 2).jpg|Volume 2 Donkey Kong Country (cassette - volume 5).jpg|Volume 5 Donkey Kong Country (cassette - volume 6).jpg|Volume 6 Donkey Kong Country (cassette - volume 7).jpg|Volume 7 Donkey Kong Country (cassette - volume 8).jpg|Volume 8 Donkey Kong Country (cassette - volume 9).jpg|Volume 9 Donkey Kong Country (cassette - volume 10).jpg|Volume 10 Donkey Kong Country (cassette - volume 13).jpeg|Volume 13 La série s'est également déclinée en un manga composée de deux parties. Celui-ci a été prépublié dans le magazine CoroCoro Comics, puis publié en tomes par Shogakukan en 2000 pour la première partie puis en 2001 pour la seconde partie : Donkey Kong CoroCora Edition (partie 1).jpg|Première partie du manga Donkey Kong CoroCora Edition (partie 2).jpg|Seconde partie du manga Donkey Kong CoroCora Edition (partie 1) - illustration.jpg|Illustration se trouvant au dos de la première partie. Donkey Kong CoroCora Edition (partie 2) - illustration.jpg|Illustration se trouvant au dos de la seconde partie. Aux États-Unis, des DVDs et des cassettes VHS regroupant les épisodes ont également été créés. Donkey Kong Country - Legend of the Crystal Coconut (VHS).jpg Donkey Kong Country The Complete First_Season (DVD).jpg Donkey Kong Country Raiders of the Lost Banana (DVD).jpg Donkey Kong Country He Came, He Saw, He Kong-quered (DVD).jpg de:Donkey Kongs Abenteuer es:Donkey Kong Country (serie de TV) it:Donkey Kong Country (serie televisiva) fi:Donkey Kong Country (TV -Sarja) ja:ドンキーコング (アニメ) Catégorie:Donkey Kong Country (série télévisée) Catégorie:Série télévisée Catégorie:Dessin Animé Catégorie:Télévision